ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
JeKeL
JeKeL (Born 06-20-1979) in Rochester, Minnesota. He is currently unemployed.Professional Wrestling JeKeL joined the Xtreme Wrestling Federation in 2003. He quickly made impact as he won both the XwF International Championship and the XwF Lightheavyweight Championship. He was also part of a stable called X-Rated. After two to three months JeKeL disappeared. He wasn't seen again until October 2006 when he debuted on an episode of IWE's Underground. As usual JeKeL made huge impact by joining a stable lead by IWE World Heavyweight Champion Stunray; the "XwF". A month later JeKeL won the XwF Deathmatch Championship when he defeated Co-owner at the time Jack Chaos at IWE's Pay Per View "Brawl 4 All" in a ladder match. At IWE's biggest Pay Per View of the year "Destiny" JeKeL defended his XWF Deathmatch Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match against Suicidal Hank, David Arana, and Adrian Night. The match ended with Adrian Night pulling the championship down and JeKeL shaking the ladder for Night to drop the belt right into JeKeL's hands. As a result, Stunray made Adrian and JeKeL XwF Deathmatch Co-Champions. After a few weeks Adrian disappeared and JeKeL was once again was the single holder of the XwF Deathmatch Championship. In February 2007 IWE went bankrupt. In March 2007, JeKeL and his good friend Jazmynn Amber bought out the IWE and rebuilt it to what it is today. JeKeL and Jazmynn shortly thereafter became more than friends as they started dating. In June, 2007 IWE superstar Chuck Alexander wanted Jazmynn for his own. A huge Buried Alive match was made between Chuck and JeKeL. JeKeL lost the match and was forced into early retirement and also Jazmynn now belonged to Chuck. That next Underground JeKeL ruined Chuck's Live Sex Celebration and a rematch was made... this time a Last Man Standing match. JeKeL won and once again became IWE Co-Owner with Jazmynn Amber. In July, 2007 JeKeL and Inferno became IWE Tag Team Champions. In August, 2007 JeKeL was released from the IWE after suspicion of theft and fraud. He lost his Tag Team Championship, his company, and his girlfriend Jazmynn Amber. He was released with 7 other superstars; Jack Chaos, Stunray, Inferno, Bah, Chuck Alexander, Adam Royal, and HaVoC. Although he was never found guilty or convicted he did leave. Shortly thereafter JeKeL and the other released IWE superstars reformed The Xtreme Wrestling Federation (XWF). JeKeL was also seen taking independent bookings for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE). After a week of his departure from IWE, he rejoined only as a competitor. On August 12, 2007; JeKeL made history in UWE. At UWE's Judgment Day all six championships were on the line in separate specialty battle royals. He won three of the six championship as he became UWE Welterweight Champion, UWE Dual Threat Champion with Christopher Izzy, and UWE Inter-Pangean Champion. Then, within a month UWE died, XWF died, and IWE was killed. Is this the last of JeKeL? ---- Accomplishments *'XwF' :* XWF International Champion :* XWF Light Heavyweight Champion *'IWE' :* "XwF" Deathmatch Champion :* Co - "XwF" Deathmatch Champion (with Adrian Night) :* Co-Owner of the IWE :* IWE 24/7 Hardcore Champion (4 Times) :* IWE Tag Team Champion (with Inferno) *'UWE' :* UWE Inter-Pangean Champion :* UWE Welterweight Champion :* UWE Dual Threat Champion (with Christopher Izzy ---- Wrestler Info *'Regular moves' :*Big Boot :*Spinebuster :*Hip Toss :*Double Arm DDT :*Stalling Brainbuster :*Spinning Powerslam :*Spinning Neckbreaker :*Pumphandle Slam :*Electric Chair Drop :*DDT :*Front and Back Suplexes :*Triangle Choke :*Armbar :*Sleeper Hold :*Scoop Slam :*Kitchen Sink Finishing Moves *''JeKKnife Powerbomb'' Powerbomb *''InJektor'' Sharpshooter, Edgeucator Signature Moves *''JeKpot Shot'' Shot, Superfly *''Multiple Backbreakers lift up to a Fall Away Slam'' up for the JeKpot Shot ---- Tag Teams Past Tag Team Partners :*Jazmynn Amber :*Stunray Current Tag Team Partners :*Inferno :*Christopher Izzy Friends/Enemies Girlfriend :*Jazmynn Amber Past Rivals :*Hot Sauce :*Jack Chaos :*Chuck Alexander :*Randy Orton Current Friends :*Inferno :*Christopher Izzy External links * IWE * XWF * UWE ---- --129.176.151.20 22:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC) JeKeL JeKeL JeKeL